Objectives of this research are to clarify interrelations among various encoding processes relating to the same experience. Most information is organized with respect to several domains, e.g. temporal, visual-spatial, semantic, and the interdependence among these various organizational processes are explored during acquisition and retention. Individual and joint effectiveness of cues relating to various types of encoding are determined for retrieving target items which are not available in free recall. Inferences regarding interdependencies are drawn by examining deviations from additivity in the effect of various cues. A cross-sectional investiation of memory of names and faces of high school classmates over a 50 year period is being completed.